1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to boat stabilizers. It particularly relates to boat stabilizers of the type that attach directly to the lower drive unit of a boat motor to provide lift to the stern of the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the stability, handling characteristics and safety of certain boats (e.g., recreational boats such as ski boats and bass boats) can be greatly improved by the addition of a lifting plate or member to the lower drive unit of the boat. Such plates or members (stabilizers) are typically designed to fit around either the front of the drive unit or the rear of the drive unit and over or adjacent to the anti-cavitation plate thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,963,000, 3,433,195 and 4,487,152 disclose stabilizers that extend around the front of the drive unit over the anti-cavitation plate thereof. The stabilizers function to lift the stern of the boat up and bring the bow down which causes the boat to plane off more quickly coming out of the "hole" and improves the overall ride and ability to control the boat.
The shape of these types of stabilizers with respect to the drive unit to which they attach is very important. In addition to being held in the proper position with respect to the drive unit, the stabilizer must fit sufficiently tight around the drive unit or it will be difficult to attach and/or lack sufficient strength. Unfortunately, the size and configuration of boat motor drive units and their corresponding anti-cavitation plates vary somewhat from boat to boat. It is impractical to design a separate stabilizer for each type of boat motor that exists.
As a partial solution to the problem, certain two-piece stabilizers are available that consist of one lifting member for attachment on one side of the anti-cavitation plate and a second lifting member for attachment on the opposite side of the anti-cavitation plate. Although these stabilizers can be fit to most drive units irrespective of the size and configuration of the units, they do not have the structural integrity and strength of one-piece stabilizers and, as a result, are more easily damaged during use. For example, two-piece stabilizers may tend to break when they are stepped on by swimmers or skiers attempting to get in the boat.
There is a need for a unitary stabilizer that will properly fit a great variety of drive units irrespective of the size and configuration of the units or their corresponding anti-cavitation plates.